villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ramon Salazar
Ramon Salazar is the 8th castellan of the Salazar family castle near a small rural village in rural Spain governed by the Los Illuminados cult and a major antagonist in the video game Resident Evil 4. Biography Past Many years in the past, the first of the Salazar castellans sealed the Las Plagas parasites into a passage below the castle. These parasites were utilized by a cult known as the Los Illuminados to take control of people, recruiting them. The Salazars continued to bring down the cult for years until finally Ramon took over. All his close family had died when he was a child and he lived alone in the castle, with only his butler for company. Added to the fact that he started following Los Illuminados’ beliefs, Salazar was easily open to the manipulation of Osmund Saddler, the cult’s leader. He managed to get Salazar to break the seal holding Las Plagas, convincing him that his ancestors’ actions were a sin. The Las Plagas were excavated by workers from the nearby village and as the parasites were spread through the area, Salazar was injected with a Control Plaga that allowed him to control other Plagas infected creatures. Eventually he was consumed by the parasites’ power and no longer left his castle. Salazar had become obsessed with seeing Los Illuminados dominate the world. ''Resident Evil 4'' After the Los Illuminados' kidnapping of Ashley Graham, daughter of the US president, Leon S. Kennedy was sent in to rescue her. As they attempted to escape from the area, they eventually ended up in Salazar’s castle. He confronted the two, telling Leon to hand Ashley over if he wanted to survive. Eventually, Ashley was recaptured and Leon and Salazar would continue to have many conversations over Leon’s radio after he hacked into it. Leon managed to repeatedly overcome Salazar’s traps and monsters, even fighting off one of his Verdugo bodyguards and escaping a giant walking statue of the castellan. Salazar and Leon faced off shortly after this and Salazar explained that Ashley was undergoing a ritual to make her into a Ganado. However Leon threw his knife into the castellan’s hand and his other Verdugo threw the knife back at Leon while the two retreated into an elevator. Leon finally came to the Queen Plaga where Salazar was waiting and he informed Leon that Ashley had undergone the ritual and was being brought to an island by Saddler. Salazar then merged with the Queen Plaga and his Verdugo into a huge monstrosity that was part of a two-story wall. However Leon managed to finally defeat this monstrous form, bringing an end to Salazar and ending the Salazar family line. Powers and Abilities Salazar is able to plant Las Plagas in people using tentacles that sprout from his hands and can control other creatures with the parasites inside them. On his own, he does not seem to have any notable fighting skills; when he fused with the Queen Plaga, he gains large tentacles to attack with, as well as the now even more mutated head of the Verdugo on a long neck. However Salazar himself serves as the weak point of this twisted creature, but he can protect himself with a pair of mandible like appendages that close around him. But if the rest of the creature is hurt, then the Salazar will be exposed. Quotes Radio Conversations Jacking the line Garden Maze After Luis Sera's death After seeing Salazar with Ashley Surviving Salazar's trap Gallery Ramon Salazar by Annausagi.png|An artwork of Ramon Salazar as a human before his transformation via the Las Plagas. Re4-ramon-salazar.png Ramon Salazar & the Verdugos.JPG Trivia *Salazar is the only boss in Resident Evil 4 that remains in one place during the boss fight and the only one that requires using a ranged weapon. *Ricardo Irving whom later appeared in Resident Evil 5 has many similarities to Salazar in their backstories and mutations: **Both were turned to the dark side since influenced by organization that posesses Plaga parasite. **Both were found despicable for the protagonists. **The last, but not least, both finally mutated into tentacled Plaga monsters with their human body as weakpoint (the only differences on this case was Salazar's monster form is created via fusion with Queen Plaga and remaining Verdugo due to mutating only with his own plaga inside him was not enough while Irving never had Plaga in his body until he inject itself. Also, Salazar's monster form is immobile while Irving's is the opposite). *Salazar’s conversations with Leon are known amongst fans for breaking the seriousness of Resident Evil 4 since Salazar is highly overdramatic and Leon constantly responds with smart aleck comments. *There is a grammar error with the subtitles when Salazar calls Leon after sending his Verdugo after him. Salazar says that he’s sent his right hand to get rid of Leon, to which he replies “Your right hand comes off?”, but the subtitle reads “You’re right hand comes off?”. *During his boss battle when Ramon Salazar is killed, the player will recieve an award/achievement which is The Castallen falls: Defeat Salazar, and make your escape from the Castle.. Navigation Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Aristocrats Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Mutated Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Male Category:Master Orator Category:Wealthy Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Envious Category:Delusional Category:Extravagant Category:Undead